Yet another memory to gain
by ForcefulAttraction
Summary: Another possible recruitment? or just another NPC? Read to find out-Rated M for lemon in later chapters and language. Haven't completely figured out the pairing yet, was originally supposed to be Takamatsu, but now it might change. rating may change...
1. Almost alike

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i do not own angel beats or any of its characters, i only own my rpc's.**

**(Authors Note: Pretend you are reading subtitles for the Japanese parts, lol)**

Introduction

It didn't take very long. No, not long at all. I could remember bits and pieces, but i don't think i will ever regain full recollection of what happened. I don't want to wake up, the pain is gone, but a new one has just started. I just want to crawl in a corner and sleep this gaping hole of pain away... But why is there fighting? I can hear it, yet it seams so unreal to me. Opening my eyes, i find two people, both around my age, the girl was possibly younger then me, the boy was about the same. Its really dark out; the clouds are hiding the moon breathtaking silver light from the cruel, judging eyes of this earth, this alternate reality.

Yet again i turn my attention to the thing happening around me. Both of the adolescents in front of me are holding guns... and one of them is shooting? Why was their such fighting here? What was this place? These thoughts continue to swirl through my mind as i take everything in. I think they are talking to me, but what are they saying? Why can't i hear them... no, its not that i can't ear them, its that i can't understand them. We do not speak the same language, though i can recognize what she's speaking in. It's Japanese. I've been learning the language since i was little, but what she was saying hadn't been able to process through my mind, my native tong is English. But why was that? I can't remember. Looks like its time to brush up on my Japanese.

"Hey! Hellloooo? Is anybody home in there?"

All right, here i go.

"Where am I?"

It's a simple question with a complicated answer.

"Your dead. This is the afterlife."

Well, that really didn't surprise me. I already knew that i was dead. But how did i die? I can almost remember...

"What are you doing with those guns?"

Guns... I'm afraid of guns. This is a logical fear, right?

"We are fighting angel."

This time it was the boy who answered. He looked as if he was quite used to this. He had probably been here for awhile.

"Will you join us? In the fight... against god?"

It was the boy again. The woman wasn't able to talk, she was too busy shooting at whatever, whoever, this angel was.

"I don't believe in god, for if there is a god, and said god loves everyone equally, then why are there those who must live in such sorrow?"

I can't remember too much from before, but i know that i have always been cold; i have always thought in this manner.

"That is an interesting take on it, and we feel the same way."

The man said. By this time he had come over to me, acting as a shield. But why? I don't know him, we have only just met. I figure he must be protecting me from the so called "angel." Getting to my feet, i notice that i am in a different attire then what i had died in. Thats one of the few things that i can remember, what i had been wearing when i died. What I am wearing now doesn't even come close to what i was wearing then.

Getting up i was able to see. The angel doesn't seem very much like an angel to me. She is a delicate looking girl, short, long white hair, pale skin, and golden eyes so much like my own. She is in uniform, one that looks like mine. Turning my head to the girl with the gun, i flinch as she fires yet again, this shot leaves an annoying ringing in my ear. It also hits the "angel." Whatever, this is not my fight.

"No... I have nothing to do with your dispute."

That's my simple answer, given in a cold voice, one that knows the suffering of life, and longs for the happiness that can also be discovered within it. Walking away, i continue to hear the sounds of bullets buzzing through the air. Each shot making me flinch, causing my skin to crawl.

**Author – so, how did i do? I think it was ok for a first chapter, my next chapters will probably be a lot longer then this :P, i just am not in the mood to write too much right now, had the SAT's earlier today and i am mentally and physically exhausted. R&R, without readers I'm nothing!**


	2. Discovery at the Vending Machine

I continued walking through the night , till i heard the guns stop. They must have stopped shooting. The poor girl, I wonder what she had done to be hated this much.

As the thoughts flew through my mind, I came to a river. It was a beautiful sight. The sunrise, light hitting the water just right to give it an amazing sparkle. I couldn't help but sigh, this was not the world that I had grown used to, this was alien, this was what death looked like.

For the rest of the morning I stayed there, just looking longingly at the water, not knowing what the future held for me. When I got hungry, I left. It would have been too much of a hassle to try and fish without a rod, line, or net. As I made my way back to where I had been last night, I noticed the beauty that was the afterlife. All of the flowers were in bloom, the air was warm, the sun was shining, and there were butterflies going about. It was almost like a picture in a brochure, showing the amazing beauty of a school in the spring. It was so deceiving.

Most of the student body was walking around in their uniforms. This was how I knew it was a student body, only high schools wore uniforms like this. In my walking/observing, I cam across a vending machine. Finally, I have found sustenance! Here was a boy, he was in a different uniform then what I had seen of most of the young men here. He's in the same getup as the man who I had seen last night. He started speaking to me in japanese... of course.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before."

I simply nod, not speaking, but acknowledging that he had been there.

Nothing of my taste is in the vending machine.

"I haven't seen you around before." He stated.

I simply am not in the mood to talk at the moment, he should have gotten that by now, shouldn't he?

"Hello?"

Turning and walking past him, I saw a poster on the wall, it was for a concert.

"Does this school normally hold events such as this for their students?"

I need to know, music... that is my passion.

"Huh? Oh, Your talking about Dead Girls Monster, not really..."

The boy was struggling to find words, but I didn't give him the chance to finish what he was about to say.

"When are they playing again? I would like to hear their music."

It was the truth, I couldn't remember why, but I loved music, i had always followed what the songs had told me to do.

"They're going to play tonight if everything goes as planned." he said.

"Thank you."

Those were my simple words. It was obvious that the orange haired boy wished to talk more, but I did not. I am not a person of many words, I never was, and never will be.


End file.
